


cool down

by slowlange



Series: problematique [random explicit one shots] [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omorashi, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting, a little after care, a little humiliation kink, there is pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlange/pseuds/slowlange
Summary: Gon and Killua were coming back from a deserved, well-earned vacation at one of the Zoldyck’s private islands. It was beautiful, having those two weeks to themselves. But now they're driving back, and they’re about halfway through their ten-hour drive when Gon notices an abnormal silence coming from the passenger side of the vehicle.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: problematique [random explicit one shots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: Sin x Bin





	cool down

**Author's Note:**

> y'all.....i don't even know who i am after this dhdhhdhd.  
> i have been INTERESTED in doing omorashi for a long time and honestly repressed to urge to write it.  
> until now.  
> like yes this is baby's first, but you have no idea how long this has been living in my brain.
> 
> anyway, so, there's fucking pee in here. if that's not your jazz walk away now, tanks :)
> 
> other than that, enjoy! 
> 
> *sob*

They’re about halfway through their ten-hour drive when Gon notices an abnormal silence coming from the passenger side of the vehicle. He knows Killua fell asleep awhile back, but he’d woken up not too long ago, and he hasn’t said a single word to him since. He knows road trips have the potential to get boring, and that maybe the time would come where neither of them would have anything to say to each other, but halfway through? Gon didn’t think it would’ve happened _that_ quickly. It’s not like their last conversation was bad, either. In fact, it had ended unfinished. 

“Kil, are you okay?”

He only nods in response, hand curled into a tight fist against his thigh. It’s not normal to be greeted with silence, but all he can do is leave Killua be and focus on getting them home sound.

They were coming back from a deserved, well-earned vacation at one of the Zoldyck’s private islands. He couldn’t believe it when Killua had brought it up to him a couple of months ago, but then again, what _didn’t_ the Zoldyck family have. That aside, their trip was great. Killua managed to convince the butlers not to travel with them and the couple got to have some serious alone time. The kind of time they only got when they traveled to Whale Island to visit Aunt Mito. And even then, there are limits.

But it was beautiful, having those two weeks to themselves. Gon feels as though he’s reconnected with his lover on a new level, something much more intimate and mature than what they started with. He and Killua were growing every day with each other, sure, but there was a sobering feel to it this round. It warmed Gon to the meat of his soul.

So he ignores the anxiety chewing at him and loses himself in the road, in the soft music that hums from their small radio. Killua would speak to him when he was ready.

But as an hour passed, and another, he still sits completely enveloped in silence. The only thing that had changed with every few moments was Killua’s position on the car seat. He’d moved around frequently; on his knees, legs pressed flush against each other, heels digging into his ass. Killua’s more restless than usual—or, _ever_ —and by now Gon wants to get to the bottom of it.

“Killua,” he says and receives a frantic glance from his boyfriend, “you’ve been fidgeting for the past two hours—is everything okay?”

“Gon,” Killua speaks for the first time in a long time and it relieves him that they’re at least on _speaking_ terms, “I’m fine. Seriously.”

“Are you bored? Did I talk too much?”

“Gon. You never talk too much,” He assures him, “and didn’t I just say I’m fine?”

“Yeah but—“

“Gon, _please._ I’m _okay_. I’m just not in a talking mood.”

“No, no right. Of course, that’s fine.”

Just like that, it felt like a weekend of open hearts, and honesty was ripped from them. Gon eyed both the road and Killua at the same time, watching how he literally folds into himself, face wrinkled up with something Gon cannot read without his assistance. He’s losing his patience. Just as he’s about to speak up again, Killua’s head flicks in his direction, cheetah-like instincts unrivaled. That previously unplaceable expression spells out annoyance if Gon has ever seen it.

“Why are you _looking_ at me?”

Gon’s brows furrow. 

“Are you in pain? Do we need to stop—“

“ _Gon_ oh my—I have to pee, okay? I have to take a fucking piss.”

 _Oh_. And yes, in retrospect Gon should have considered that possibility. Killua didn’t exactly limit himself on the flight back in terms of how much water he’d been drinking, and they hadn’t visited a bathroom since. It was, though, uncommonly irresponsible on Killua’s end to not consider the long drive they had ahead of them. 

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier? We can stop—”

“I can hold it.” Killua answers simply, “I could before and I can now. It’s just a little uncomfortable, yeah?”

“It’s not exactly the safest, though,” Gon argues, glancing across the highway at the vast forests that framed the road, “I can pull over and find a place to—”

“We don’t need to stop,” Killua insists again and Gon truly can’t believe it. “Just leave it, Gon.”

“Killua. You literally can’t sit still.”

“I said _leave it_.”

Deep down, the more sinister, sexual side of Gon is giddy that Killua has requested they wait a little longer. His boyfriend wasn’t the type to spiral out of control like this. In fact, it was much more in his own nature to do so. Seeing the opposite play out, and in such a specific scenario, excited him more than he would initially like to admit.

But it makes sense, overall. Most of the small sounds that squeaked past Killua’s lips sounded sexual, akin to what he’d hear when they’d make love. That, and the whimpering. God, he didn’t know Killua could be so endearing while twitching and gripping at himself, trying to keep it together. His eyes took him to the hand shoved subtlety between his crotch, squeezing down. He wondered how long he’d wanted to secretly clamp it down there, but couldn’t in order to keep Gon in the dark.

He’s no villain. At his request, Gon would do anything needed to help relieve him. No matter how much he was enjoying himself, he wasn’t quite sure how many buttons he could push, and he didn’t want to risk anything by taking that from him and potentially hurting him.

But Killua doesn’t budge. And if that’s how he wants to play it, Gon will happily stand to the side and let the universe do what it desires with him.

The hand on Killua’s crotch hasn’t moved, but Gon had the pleasure of watching his knees bend in again before spreading slowly to Killua’s sides. It’s an intimate pose, and there’s a twinge of arousal in Gon’s gut knowing that he would never display himself this way if he were to be this desperate in public, He’s chewing on his lower lip, gaze just as frantic as his rampant speech before. Gon wonders if he’ll pop just from speaking. His boner that expands in size is a clear indicator of that hope.

“Want me to pull over yet?” He asks, offering yet again. It’s not exactly in _his_ best interests, but Gon still doesn’t want to ignore Killua’s comfort at that expense. 

“I don’t wanna stop,” Killua sighs, neck craning to the back of the car, “is there anything back there?”

“Anything you can pee in?” Gon takes an extra glance for him, scanning their luggage and various scattered items about the backseat, “no, nothing. Kil, I can _pull over_.”

“I don’t want to stop!” He practically whines it this time, the fabric of his shorts twisting further in his grip.

“Why not?”

“I just don’t want to! Why do I need a reason?”

“I just don’t get why you won’t let me pull over and you can do what you need to do!”

“God Gon just _keep going_ ,” Killua _bounces_ where he sits and a stuttered gasp escapes him. It can’t be heard over Killua’s demands, no, but his desire has never been clearer. He’s practically hypnotized by Killua’s legs, pristine as ever as they wave back and forth, knees knocking against each other. It’s perhaps fair to say he’s being dramatic, but who _knows_ at this point. Gon wonders how long he’s been holding it, how _much_ he’s holding. He wishes he could see the swell of his bladder from the driver’s seat, wishes he could touch him and push down until he—

“Gon the _road_!”

He looks back in time to see a car merging into their lane rather fast. The forceful stomp on the breaks launches them forward a bit, and for a couple of seconds, Gon forgets about the predicament unfurling in the passenger seat. A wilted wail stumbles from Killua’s throat, who changes his position again.

“Oh _God,_ ” He has his head thrown back into the headrest. Flushed cheeks, parted lips, and eyes glistening with the beginning of tears all fall into Gon’s peripheral. He’s chewing on his own lip now, all his might poured into driving.

Killua wouldn’t last much longer. Gon knows his limits; maybe not with this, but he knows when he reaches them. The coil was starting to unravel and whether it be Killua’s stubbornness or the little control he had left coming to a stop, they would be reaching the end any time now.

When they hit the two-hour mark, Killua snaps.

“Okay. Okay, I can’t hold it.”

Gon’s cock aches in its confines at the confession. “Pull over?”

“God. Yes. _Please_ hurry,” He begs and Gon is quick, veering the car off to the side and parking quickly as soon as they’ve stopped close to the forest area. His plan is simple: get Killua _out_ of the car and behind a tree before he loses it. Easy enough, he thinks. It’s not like Killua is complaining anymore.

But when Gon slams the front door shut, he doesn’t see his boyfriend’s unruly head of hair poke out on the other side. He crosses over quickly, opening the door to see a defeated looking Killua sunken down in the seats. But there isn’t a single wet spot in sight…

“What is it?” He asks urgently, “What’s wrong?”

“Gon,” Killua looks up at him, a teary, weak smile on his face, “I can’t fucking move.”

 _Oh_. Another pulse runs through his dick. 

“Do you need help?”

“Yeah, can you pick me up? And hurry— _please_ hurry, I literally can’t hold it anymore.”

And there it is; the dark wet spot coating the center of Killua’s crotch. Gon’s nostrils flare at the sight now that his legs are spread before him. _How did he miss that?_

Killua whines for his attention again and Gon snaps back to the present, crouching down to lift him into his hold. Killua hooks his arms around his shoulders as his arms press against the underside of his thighs. 

“Okay okay, watch your step,” he instructs, “you don’t wanna slip on the—“

“Oh wait _wait_ —”

Killua stiffens as Gon tries to straighten him up a bit, a monstrously tight grip on his wrist and shoulder until suddenly it loosens.

“Oh, God…” He sighs, legs falling open and causing Gon’s adrenaline to spike, “I can’t… I can’t…”

“It’s okay, I know, I know,” Gon can’t help himself now, takes the liberty of placing Killua back onto the vinyl seat, legs hanging out of the vacant doorway, “just do it.”

“No I can’t,” he heaves, bracing himself on the door, “Not in front of you. It _hurts,_ Gon.”

“Killua,” Gon takes Killua’s quivering hand and guides it to his aching boner, “you don’t have to worry about me.” 

His eyes widen at Gon’s cock pushing past the breaking point in his shorts. The latter is sure this is the last thing he was expecting, all things considered in normal circumstances between people. But they aren't normal people. This isn’t a normal situation, and he wasn’t going to let Killua sit here and think that a single ounce of this _wasn’t_ unbearably turning him on.

“Just go.”

Killua’s face melts into something pornographic after Gon presses a long, loving kiss to his lips. His legs fall limp before the first gush of piss dribbles down his thigh and down to his socked feet. A tear slips from his eye and Gon is quick to wipe it away.

“Yes,” Gon sighs, “just like that, keep going.”

And he does, the relief that floods him overpowering whatever shame may be consuming him. Hot gushes turn into a powerful stream, and Gon watches with wild pleasure as Killua’s bright yellow shorts turn dark, soaked with nothing but pee. The moan that leaves his lips is euphoric. Gon can feel the relief vibrating in his thighs and it’s _so hot_ he doesn’t know what to do with himself other than stare; _marvel._

He’s making such a mess; on himself, on Gon, on the side of the car, the edge of the seat. But neither of them clearly couldn’t find it in themselves to care. His hands rub against glistening skin, massaging gently as the hot liquid runs past his fingers. It splatters beneath them and Gon realizes that the truth about piss is that it gets _everywhere_ . Every single inch of Killua’s lower half is drenched, and it’s probably one of the hottest things he’s ever seen, and it’s not stopping. He must have been filled to his limit; Gon doesn’t even know how long he’s been standing here, letting him wet himself desperately in his arms. His shorts cling to his skin like glue and it makes Killua’s position that much more humiliating. And yes, his safety was always something, but seeing his boyfriend in such an exposing, _embarrassing_ position did the unexplainable. He could cum at the display alone. 

“ _So much better_ …so much better so much better so…so…” 

The mantra fills the thick air between them as he finishes, last drops of piss cascading down to the ground. It was a relief to _see_ Killua’s relief, but Gon, in the midst of this unprecedented territory, only has a single desire. But first…

“Are you okay?”

Killua nods slowly. _Okay. Great._

“Was it good?” Is next. Another nod in response, in addition to his body, slumping into Gon’s. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Killua croons, “I liked it.”

The former can’t help but laugh at that, lifting Killua and seating his wet, dripping lower half onto his lap. “You looked like you were being tortured ten minutes ago, babe.”

“Maybe I _liked_ the torture, I dunno,” he still sounds delirious, but Gon is drunk on it. “It felt good to like…hold it, and let it go, as much as I hated it.”

“You liked being full of piss?” He says it bluntly as a test and Killua passes with flying colors, a bold blush spreading to the tips of his ears. His delivery is dirty but he’s undoubtedly into it. And so is Killua, it seems.

“Yeah. I did.”

“It looked good— _you_ looked good.” Gon stumbles on his words, “What do we even do now? Wow—I should clean you up first, fuck—”

Killua grips his arm before he’s able to reach for the door to the back seat. “You still have a…”

Gon whimpers when Killua reaches down and palms at his boner. Yeah, there _was_ that.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Kil, you’re _soaking_ —” Gon takes a deep breath before continuing that sentence, the lust floating around that sentence all-consuming, “I figured you’d want me to clean you up first.”

“I can clean myself,” Killua narrows his eyes at him before standing up with wobbly legs, “but I don’t really care about it right now. I just, I _really_ wanna fuck.”

Gon’s gaze falls to Killua’s dick, sitting thick in his shorts. That’s all it really takes for him to snap and indulge in his drive, laying Killua down on his back harshly before tugging on his sopping bottoms. Leaning back into the vehicle, he grants him a kiss, capturing his lips and drawing a low groan out before he sprawls his hands against Killua’s wet ass. He figures they don’t need to worry about preparation; the last time they fucked was less than at least 12 hours ago, after all. 

Gon takes a moment before they get deeper than they already have, to pull the back door open, shielding them a bit more properly from any oncoming vehicles. From there he’s spreading Killua’s thighs outward, wetness still streaked and shining along his skin, before pushing his cock past the rim without a single hesitation.

The sensation from going untouched to completely surrounded and overwhelmed by Killua’s warmth possesses Gon, takes all the air out of his chest, and leaves his jaw slack. Killua’s grip shifts to his hair in an instant, much more vocal and moaning as sweetly as he did when he was filling his clothes with piss.

“Oh my god,” Gon can’t wait, rocking his hips into him hungrily, “I’m not gonna last Kil, not long.”

“Just…fuck…me…” He manages to communicate between deep thrusts that would have launched him if it weren’t for the strong hands pressed against his hips. Gon makes a show of it, tugging him down roughly with every move, reveling in the sounds that leave Killua’s exhausted body.

“Wanna see you like that in public,” Gon confesses, “Would you like that?”

Killua’s on autopilot, head bobbing with every word that he hears.

“Bet you could hold it for even longer,” He growls.

There’s a moan quickly cut off by a gasp and to his surprise, Killua’s back jumps off of the seat, cock jerking as he paints his heaving chest with his finish. Gon fucks him through it all, watches as his face contorts, and relaxes before he’s completely wiped. He’d finished without a warning; did he even _know_ he was going to? He hadn’t even touched himself, Gon realizes after running through the course of events. 

He thrusts twice more before his knees stutter and crumple and he’s reaching his end, an ultimate but enchanting demise. His dick wrings itself out, pumping his hot release into Killua’s hole and filling him up sweetly. It’s one of his heavier orgasms, and Gon can tell from how much comes out of him. It crawls up his spine and the chills swim down to his cock in endless waves, to the point where he feels like he’s orgasming more than once within a single one. He’s never experienced anything like this; it’s like a second awakening.

When it’s all over and the puzzle pieces of their world fall back into place, Gon tries to get a grip coming down. Killua is sitting up now, a loopy grin on his face as he looks up at him.

“That…” Is all he says, but Gon gets the message. He eased himself out of his hole before pulling up his shorts. There were scattered wet spots from when Killua had wet himself, some wider than others. It wasn’t anything to worry about, anyway. Hell, he’d drive home like this for all he cared.

“I’ll grab you something to wear out of your luggage,” Gon calls out, to which Killua hums in agreement. He remembers the towel he was going to grab before he was convinced otherwise too, pulling it out of one of the set pockets.

“Here you go,” He tosses it into the passenger seat.

“Hey, Gon?”

He looks up at the sound of his name, hands buried in his boyfriend’s luggage. Killua smiles at him once more, eyes glimmering with devilish glee.

“Thanks, for that. I love you.”

Gon returns it.

“I love you too.”

He’ll always return it. 

“We should do that again.”

He laughs at that, picking up a pair of black shorts for him to wear.

“We definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading my self-indulgent porn ;-; follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slowlange) to see what the fuck i might be coerced into writing next.


End file.
